The Illusionists
by YuukiStar
Summary: Ristu is actually only a quarter of Japanese and the rest is Italian & he is one of Murkuro's students and is Fran's best friend, So while Ristu is sleeping with Takano he gets a phone call which wakes both Takano and Ristu. The caller was actually Fran calling Ristu to tell him that Mukuro and he are visiting. What crazy things will happen with our Froggy, Tsundere and Pineapple?
1. The Beginning

Sekaiichi Hastukoi X Katekyo Hitman Reborn

I do not own Sekaiichi Hastukoi or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I do not earn money for making this nor do I earn anything else this I purely made for the enjoyment of others.

[Note: When on phone the other person speaking would look like this _"Sekaiichihastukoi"_

(Takano Pov.)

It was already four in the morning when Takano woke up by a phone ringing; it was Ristu's phone. "Who would be calling Ristu at four in the morning? Takano look at the phone it said Froggy-Chan, who was this Froggy-chan? And why was he calling HIS Ristu in the morning." Thought Takano with a bit of annoyance but was soon interrupted when he felt Ristu waking up beside him.

"Huh?" Said Ristu with a bit of confusing until he realized he was naked, Takano braced himself to get yelled out when Ristu's phone rang again.

(Ristu Pov)

I had just woken up was about to yell at Takano when my phone rang, I stretch over to reach it, and realized it was Fran who was calling me, I haven't heard from Fran in a long time so I was a bit excited and nervous. I answered my phone while glaring at Takano and looking for my pants.

"Hello? Fran what wrong?" I asked since he usually doesn't call me unless something went wrong. "Hello Ristu, don't worry nothing is wrong, I actually have very good news. Murkuro-Sama is finally out of his imprisonment." Said Fran. I looked at my phone in shock, "Really! Froogggy~ this is the best news ever, So what's the plan then?" I asked Fran. "Well, currently Murkuo-Sama and I are going to fly to Japan so we might need a place to stay is your place fine?" Asked Fran with his monotone voice. I really must look weird to Takano since I was practically jumping up in down, Thanks god that I was wearing pants. "Don't worry Franny~ tell Murkuro-Sama that my home will be ready for you guys. "Thank you Ristu, I will tell Shissou that, Oh and your working Makurwa Publishing right? In the Shoujo Area?

"Yes, if you guys want to met me at my work then I will give you the keys to my apartment." I send with glee to Fran. "Mhm, that will great Ristu, I will see you soon then. Bye" said Fran and we both hanged up.

"So, who is Fran and Murkuro-Sama?" Said a voice behind me, I had forgotten that I was still with Takano and I am in his room half-naked but now I don't care. "Hmm, Fran and Murkuro-Sama are friends of mine. "So they will be staying with you?" asked Takano, I could tell he was upset by this but now I don't care.

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you didn't come and attack me while they are here." I told Takano while I was putting on my shirt and getting ready to leave. "So if you excuse me I have to prepare my house for them" I told Takano when I felt him grab me and start kissing me again, I blushed and pushed him away and made a run for it while telling him I will see him at work.

_End of Chapter 1~_

_I really don't know how good this is, since I haven't wrote a fanfiction in a long time..well I hope you liked It. See you next time, and guess what! Murkuro and Fran show up! :D and they totally beat up Yokazawa~ Well, in one of the later chapters :D _

_(Songs listened to- _**Monochroact**_ -Piko Version, Sekaiich Hastukoi Opening, Nura: Rise of the Yokai Opening) _


	2. Mukuro Calls

The Illusionists Chapter 2

Hello, it's very nice meeting you guys and thank you for your comments and following the story: D it made me very happy to see that people read my story and like I said before- I do not own Sekaiichi Hastukoi or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I do not earn money for making this nor do I earn anything else this I purely made for the enjoyment of others. So, enough of me talking and let's get on with this story. OMG BLOODY GOSH! THANK YOU MY 5 Followers! My 2 Reviewers and 1 Person who favorite my story! I would give you a cat but I have no cat gif to give you guys. So, imaginary online Cats for all of you guys :3

(Ristu)

I still can't believe it; Mukuro and Fran are coming to Japan and are coming to stay with me. I hope Mukuro takes me along for the mission or whatever he's up to in Japan. I still remember the days when we would go off to missions and train. Though, I better start cleaning if Mukuro and Fran are staying with me. So, I was about to start putting my clothes to wash which was the final thing to do when I heard harsh knocking on my door, It's probably Takano ready to drag me to work. I better get the door before he disturbs the neighbors.

I answered the door with great carefulness, thank goodness I was change though because behind my door was not only Takano but Yokazawa but then again I really don't care, Mukuro-sama and Fran are coming and maybe they will help me beat up Yokazawa, well I know Fran will dunno about Mukuro-sama. I was thinking when I felt someone hit me on the head it was Takano.

"Yes, what the hell do you want?" I growled at Takano while glaring at him and Yokazawa.

"Yokazawa and I need to talk to you about a new proposal" Said Takano while staring at me. "Fine, come in I was just about to make breakfast" I said to both Yokazawa and Takano.

Wow, Onodera you finally cleaned up," said Takano

"Hmph, well I have guests staying over and I had to clean up they are very important people to me" I said to Takano while making pancakes.

Yokazawa was about to speak up when my phone rang, I wonder who it is.

"Hello?" I said once I answered my phone, _"Hello Ristu, It's me Mukuro"_My Jaw dropped once I heard my master's voice it's was still the same beautiful voice. "Mukuro-Sama! How are you? Are you almost here?" I asked with glee noticing that my pancakes where about to get burned but thankfully Yokazawa turned off the oven. _"Well, My dear little Ricchan, I am getting really close to Japan and was making sure one of my little ones will be ready to meet us."_Said Mukuro with his creepy way of talking. "Yes, Mukuro-Sama what Fran and I had planned was meeting you at my work place and giving you the keys to my Apartment complex." I said to Mukuro-Sama not noticing how both Yokazawa and Takano where listening on the other phone. _"Good, my little Ricchan, I might have a few errands that I will need both of you and Fran I will tell once your work is over."_ Said Mukuro while laughing creepily.

"Hai, Master you know that both Fran and I will be willing to help you." I said with excitement. _"Okay, Ricchan I will see you once I get to Japan."_After that, we both said goodbye and I finally realized that both Yokazawa and Takano had heard everything. I glared at them both and slowly went to my bookshelf and started hitting them with my books.

"You IDIOTS listened in to my phone call! That's invasion of privacy!" I yelled at them. "Who is Mukuro?" asked both Takano and Yokazawa while glaring at me. "He is a very IMPORTANT Man who is like a older brother to me, so if you don't mind how about we go before you idiots do something more stupid." I said while glaring at them. So, after I got my bags and cleaned up again we left to go to work.

End of Chapter 2

(Songs I listened to Mrs. Pumpkin, Servant of Evil, Just a Game, Matroyoska, Madness of Duke Venomaina all sung by Sekihan! I am in love with Sekihan. Oh Next chapter Mukuro and Fran show up: D and just wait for future chapters of all of them ganging up on DRUNK! Yokazawa! WOOT or how about Yokazawa saying something rude to Chrome and they all beat him up? Which one do you want? Chrome to show up and Yokazawa being rude making her cry or Yokazawa drunk though in both of them Yokazawa will get beaten up until next time! Bye-Bye! See you later!)


	3. They are here!

Well, I'm back to bring more, so again I would love to thank all the comments, I actually sit down and read them and Thanks to followers who follow my story. So, in this story MUKURO AND FRAN come! I am still considering the Drunk! Yokazawa or the Crying Chrome-Chan. Oh and I do not own Sekaiichi Hastukoi or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I do not earn money for making this nor do I earn anything else this I purely made for the enjoyment of others. Now it story :) please enjoy.

(Ristu's Pov)

(Ristu's Pov)

Damn that Yokazawa and Takano, listening in to my phone call. I was glaring at Takano for what he did when he suddenly spoke up.

"Ristu, who was that on the phone why do you call him Mukuro-Sama and while we are at it that is Fran." said Takano with jealously. I sighed when I heard his tone. "Takano, if it makes your crazy mind feel better Fran is like a brother to me and Mukuro is a great man who both Fran and I sometimes respect." I said to Takano with annoyance.

"Fine, I will accept that but they better not do anything to you." Said Takano. I was about to answer him but our stop was finally there and I was really excited to see Mukuro and Fran. As we walk I couldn't help but be excited when I didn't realized what time Mukuro or Fran are going to come to my work. So I stop to pull my phone out before I enter in the office. "Takano, I am going to make a quick call and I will be right up" I said to Takano with eagerness. "I wait for you right here Ristu" said Takano with annoyance, "Fine Takano but you better not listen in to the called. So I quickly dialed Fran's number, "Helloo" said Fran with a monotone voice. "Hello my dear little Franny" I said with humor. "Oh, hi Ristu-nii what's up?" asked Fran, "Well I was wondering what time you and Mr. Pineapple are coming?" I asked while watching Takano who was confused on the Mr. Pineapple part. "Well Ristu-nii we are coming to your office around noon-ish." said Fran.

"Okay, no problem I will be waiting, Bye-bii Franny and tell Mr. Pineapple I will be waiting." I said to Fran, "Hai Ristu no problem I will tell the pineapple tha- ow Master that hurt." said Fran while hanging up. Heh, Fran you got in trouble with master~ but I might get in trouble with master when we meet. "What do you mean Ristu that you will get in trouble? Asked Takano with anger, "Huh? No, No I might get in trouble by calling Master a pineapple." I told Takano with a look saying you would see at noon. After giving Takano a look we entered and started to work.

(A Few hours later)

As we where working, I kept looking at the time and door. "Ricchan? Watcha waiting for? "Asked Kisa-san with curiosity. Before I answer him I sensed that Fran and Mukuro are here and by sense I mean that Fran texted me. "Heh, You will see~" I told Fran while jumping happily.

"Little one we are finally here~" said a creepy voice that belong to my Master. "Master you voice sounds perverted and creepy" said another voice but was monotone. Everyone in the office looked up to find a tall man with hair that looked like a pineapple and had two colored eyes and another smaller guy with Green hair and purple tattoos on around his eyes. "Mukuro and Fran~" I said with a happy voice. "Ricchan? Who are these guys?" Asked Kisa-San. "Well, Kisa-San and everyone else these people are my somewhat Friends/Family." I said with glee. Everyone raised their eyebrows with curiosity and humor; I wonder how this will play out.

Hello~ Welcome back I am terribly sorry! I have taken so long to write this! Well, We have to wait for Chapter 4 to see more! I will try to write on Saturday, Sunday or Monday but it depends on how busy I am. So, I have decided that Chrome-Chan will come and Yokazawa will make her cry and the big brothers will show their illusion powers ^_^ WOOOT So see ya next time- BYE-BII~


	4. Illusion time

Well, I'm back to bring more, so again I would love to thank all the comments, I actually sat down and read them and Thanks to followers who follow my story. OK THIS IS THE CHAPTER YOU ALLLLL HAVE BE WAITING FOOORR. Yep that's right the reactions of everyoneee~. Oh and I do not own Sekaiichi Hastukoi or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I do not earn money for making this nor do I earn anything else this I purely made for the enjoyment of others. Now it story :) please enjoy.

Previously: "Ricchan? Who are these guys?" Asked Kisa-San. "Well, Kisa-San and everyone else these people are my somewhat Friends/Family." I said with glee. Everyone raised their eyebrows with curiosity and humor; I wonder how this will play out.

(Ristu Pov)

"Your family?!" Everyone asked in shock, which was very funny since everyone's eyes were wide open.

"Kufufufufu, Yes~ we are Ristu's family." Answered Mukuro with a smirk, "Do you have a problem with us being Ristu's family?" asked Mukuro while glaring at everyone.

I rolled my eyes when I saw Kisa's reaction to Mukuro's glare I suppose it's time for me to save the idiots I call co-workers. "Master, quit trying to scare them save it for later." I said while smirking. "Kufufu, Little one you are starting to become more and more like me." Mukuro said while smirking as well.

"Ricchan and Murkuo you both are creepy." Spoke a monotone voice that was behind me. "Frrrraannnn~" I yelled while glomping him. "I missed you so much." I said with glee and I would have asked him how has he been until we heard Takano call my name out.

"Onodera can you please explain why your family is here." He asked while his eye was twitching. "heheheheeh, Takano-san you shouldn't frown it will ruin your face~ and my family is here because they want to be here." I said while laughing.

"Onodera" Growled Takano while glaring at my family and me but failed since Mukuro had a scarier glare, Fran doesn't show emotion, and I really didn't care.

"Kufufu, are you threatening one of my little ones." Asked Mukuro while glaring at him and showing his pointy trident/fork thingy at Takano-san but since Takano was so stubborn he was having a glaring contest with Mukuro. I was about to say something until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ricchan, can you please explain why..uh..Mukuro..is glaring at our boss?" asked Kisa which was really adorable.

"Aww, Ok Kisa-san just because you're so cute" I said while pulling his cheeks, "Well Mukuro-Sama is glaring at Takano-San because Mukuro-Sama is really protective of us but I would advise you guys not to get in because Mukuro-Sama is really strong. " I said while smiling.

"Ahh…Okkayy Ricchan..Whatever you say." Replied Kisa while he was going back to his desk and by then everyone else had listen to what I said and followed Kisa's example.

"Ne, Fran, I think it's time to separate these two before Mukuro-sama kills him." I said while smiling. "Really? But I was really hoping for a fight." Said Fran even though his voice had no real emotion I knew he was just being sarcastic. "Yeah Froggy-Chan it's time to stop this but how should we stop this?" I asked while thinking of ways to stop the fight. "How about we just use our illusions to stop this?" said Fran.

"Not a bad idea Froggy-Chan, I mean if you guys are going to be here for the time being I think it would be best to show our illusions." I said while smirking. Fran nodded and we both started making our illusions which was just tentacles that were going to grab them and stop their fight. "Kufufu, My little ones it seems that you just reveled your powers." Said Mukuro who was being hung upside down.

"Master, Stop saying creepy things while being hide by a tentacle." Fran said I while was laughing at everyone's expressions on seeing their boss and my master being held by tentacles. "Onodera! What the hell is this!?" Screamed Takano while the tentacles were currently tossing him. "Heheh, Takano-san you have to be very careful my tentacles are very perverted and I do hope they do anything horrible." I said while chuckling until I noticed that Mukuro-Sama had already defeated Fran's illusions and was sitting with Fran while watching the mini-show I had put on. "Heeeyy Everybody who want to see Takano-san in a tutu?" I asked while smirking at Takano. "I want to see him in a Tutu." Said Fran,

"The you shall see him in a tutu" I said while using my illusions to change is clothes.

"Onodera you better be ready to get punished for this." Growled Takano. "Fine, Fine I'll change you back to you normal clothes" I said while changing him back. "ONODERA PUT ME DOWN AS WELL DAMMIT!" yelled Takano. "You want me to put you down? You sure Takano?" I asked while smirking with Mukuro. "YES!" yelled Takano, "Hai, Hai but don't blame me if it hurts." I said while dropping him. However just before he was able to get up and start yelling at me I quickly gave Fran the key and directions to my apartment and sent them on their way. "Onodera! You better start working." Yelled Takano while glaring at me, "Or else I will lock you up in the closet!". "FINE! I'll start working." I said while making a face at him and quickly dodging a stapler.

(Time skip, Lets just say Ristu is almost done with today's work)

I was about to finish my work when I was suddenly stuck with a giant problem. Mukuro-Sama doesn't know that Takano-San is my neighbor, Damn that's going to be a huge problem..but then again, It will be funny. I really do hope that during the time that Fran and Mukuro-Sama will be staying with me will be a really fun and eventful time.

I wonder is this even good? Seriously..I think I hate this chapter more than the others..Its cause I don't have any inspiration..Damn. Does anyone have any good ideas for next chapter? Oh and I am really sorry this took so long..I am just really busy with life and stuff..(Mainly school..) Anyway, I do hope you like it and give me some ideas please.


	5. Author's Words

Hello Followers and People who have Favorite my story. I have not forgotten you guys I am have been busy doing school stuff, sorry.. Anyway, I AM currently writing this story but seriously guys let me get my muse back in order and remember what to write..I seriously need to make more stuff..Anyway, I would also like to mention to those that are reading this that if you are a Yullen fan then I am thinking about joining Yullen Week and writing stories. I will also like to mention that I am planning on writing another story, Maybe a Sekaiichi Hatsukoi with Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I actually got the plot started, So the thing is that Ristu has a dark side which is that he is part of the Varia..and he is the NEW cloud guardian. His best friends are actually Squalo and Dino and he has been friends with them since they were little kids. Ristu also gets a grandfather who taught him how to fight and be strong. Too add more Ristu isn't inheriting his father's company, he is inheriting his Grandfather's company which will make him super rich. Also you know how we all see Ristu with long sleeves and stuff..Well, how about the reason why he wears all of the stuff is cause of he has lots of tattoos (like Dino). Isn't great? :3 well, I will start writing when I get a day off from working and you guys WILL get the Sekkaiichi Hatsukoi fics. So please don't kill me. **Also I have change my Id name to Yuukistar please forgive me but it what easier then the other one to remember. **


End file.
